


Vincent and Butch's gay adventure

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Atheism, Edgy, Incel - Freeform, M/M, gay porn, school shooting, what the fuck am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: This has nothing to do with Naruto





	Vincent and Butch's gay adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day and wrote this

One day Vincent the atheist was masturbating to Boku No Pico for 2 hours. For some reason he couldn’t cum, no matter how hard he tried. “Huh? This must be because the stupid Christians are trying to get rid of porn! Heh heh heh!” Of course that wasn’t true because the reason why he couldn’t cum was cause he was being lazy for a while and was out of shape from eating too much junk food. So the only logical thing to do is shoot up the nearest school. Which just do happened to be Sandy hook. He got his AK-47 from some Muslim kid he stole it from and went to the school. But before he could enter he was stopped by some fat retarded kid with blonde hair and buck teeth who looked like a ten year old who was holding his dad’s gun he found in the drawer.

It was none other than Butch the bully, who was also planning to shoot up the school before Cool Cat could stop him from doing it. But little did he know that Cool Cat was in jail for being a con artist. Butch the bully got a good look at Vincent the atheist and said, “Who are you?” Vincent replied by saying, “I’m Vincent the atheist heh heh. I’ve come here to shoot up the school for being stupid heh heh.” Butch gave an aroused look and said, “Well what’d ya know? So am I! Let’s fuck!” 

“Okay.” They both tore their Marilyn Manson t shirts off and revealed their hideous bodies to each other. Butch’s cock was 10 trillion light years long, while Vincent’s was 0.00000001 mm long. Then they proceeded to fuck. First was the 69 but instead of jizzing in each others mouths the pissed on each other’s faces. Vincent took a massive diarrhea dump all over Butch’s face and Butch smeared all the smelly shit on his face and acted like an old minstrel show performer. The site of this shitty racist act only made Vincent harder than Digibro when he sees a little girl so he was about to plunge his cock into Butch’s asshole but was interrupted by Gaijin Goomba ranting about how black face isn’t racist because people in Japan use it or some gay shit like that.

“Japan? Heh heh, more like gaypan! Heh heh!” 

“Fuck those slant eyes Japs and their anime!” 

Butch the bully and Vincent the atheist shot up the weeb and used his corpse as a double ended dildo. Smacking their asses together with both ends of that fucker inside them. After they covered the goomba fuck in their foul excrement they now got to the real fucking. Vincent shoved his small cock into Butch’s fat jiggling ass, this didn’t do much for the bully so the bully switched and just fucked Vincent in the ass while giving him a reach around. At this point, Elliot Rodgers stepped out of the school and yelled out “What the fuck is going on here?!” Vincent and Butch stopped what they where doing, except Vincent who was using alter boys from a local church as dildos for his dick hole. 

Butch said, “Elliot Rodgers? What? Why are you alive?” Elliot got pissed of and replied with, “I was trying to get laid in hell but even in Hell all girls are sluts for chad cock! So I was crying while watch Mumkey Jones videos until I heard that two guys where gonna shoot up a school. That made me really happy because that would mean more girls would die, but then I saw two faggots having gay sex right outside the school and wasted their bullets on some Weeaboo!!! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’re the reason why people are pro choice in the first place!!” He then curled up into a fetal position and began to cry like a little bitch. “Hell? More like, doesn’t exist! Heh heh heh!” Said Vincent the atheist. Butch the bully just bullied Elliot until two skinny white teenagers climbed out of Elliot’s asshole. They where none other than Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold! “Oh boy! Another school to shoot up! Let’s go!” The two squeaky voiced pimple faced teens said in enthusiasm but where interrupted by Vincent! “Stop! This our school to shoot up bitch! Not yours! Get your own faggots!” 

The uttering of the word faggot brought back memories of being bullied back at Columbine so they began to shoot at them, but after 4 seconds some Muslim kid walked out of the school looking sad. All the edgy mentally disturbed white bois knew what that meant. Flash back to a couple minutes ago in a math class where the teacher was brainwashing these kids to learn about stupid shit that no one cares about! This was the day Mohammed planned to blow himself up and kill as many students and teachers as possible for Allah. However he received a note from some white kid behind him that read, “I diffused your bomb vest Mohammed, this school is mine to shoot up now bitch!” He then shot up the school and killed him self and left Mohammed alive just to taunt him. 

The fact that some other edgy atheist white boi incel shot up the school made all the others irrelevant. So they all went home and jerked off to a gay porn if a hot male pornstar taking a shit in another hot males mouth while sucking on his 40 mile long cock. 

The end


End file.
